


Touch

by JackNoahKerr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNoahKerr/pseuds/JackNoahKerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed an outlet for the buzzing energy in his body, and since it was Kise's fault that he became this way, it would be fine to use the blond in his fantasy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

He listened to the clinching slam of his front door from his bedroom as his friend left the house. The thought of having a date with Kise made Aomine's blood singe his veins; it was impossible to fall asleep like this, he knew. He needed an outlet for the buzzing energy in his body, and since it was Kise's fault that he became this way, it would be fine to use the blond in his fantasy, right?

The tanned teen reached into his underwear and stroked his dick, eyes closed as he let out a satisfied sigh. _Aominecchi_ , the naked blond purred in his imagination, mouth opened invitingly as he leaned over him for a kiss. Their tongue brushed against each other, sending shock waves of pleasure through their bodies. The model crawled onto the bed and straddled him, grinding his plump ass against Aomine's half-hard erection as the kiss grew more heated. _Ahh...!_ A high-pitched gasp escaped Kise as the power forward pinched his left nipple. Taking advantage of the other's distraction, Aomine sat up and pinned the blond's wrists above his head, flipping their positions in bed. Kise whimpered and parted his legs, lifting his hips to press his anus against Aomine's throbbing cock, but the tanned male had other plans.

He grabbed his own shaft and smeared precum across Kise's cheek, dragging a wet trail along his jaw to his neck, then down to his collar bone. The model flushed red and squirmed, turning his head to place a hesitant kiss on the length. Aomine had to grit his teeth to stop himself from coming too quickly. "Goddammit, Kise," he groaned as he rubbed against the other's breast, hardened nipple stimulating the opening of his urethral. _A-Aominecchi!_ The blond suddenly cried out as he buckled his hip violently, thrusting into thin air before slumping onto the mattress in exhaustion.

"You came already? Just from having your nipples played with?" He laughed. "You're such a slut."

 _Because Aominecchi is the one touching me._ Kise's eyes fluttered closed with a whine. _Nngh, but I wanted to come with you inside..._

He slipped his cock inside Kise's dripping wet ass before the other could finish that sentence. Staring into those surprised golden eyes, he smirked. "As you wish, then."

Aomine pounded into the blond, thrusts speeding up as they rocked against the sheets, slick sounds echoing the heated moisture that enveloped them. Hints of an incoming orgasm shuddered up Kise's spine; he gasped and tightened around Aomine's cock, which in turn made the tanned male groan out loud. Their names were on each other's lips as they both became lost in ecstasy.

Navy blue eyes slowly opened to take in the mess that laid before him. His pillow was damp from drool, and the bedroom was hot and humid from his exertion. Both his parents were still awake; should have planned this out better so that he wouldn't have to sleep in his own cum, but right now he was too high to care. He turned to the other side of the bed and pulled the blanket over his body, then closed his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here to keep track of my own writing. Drabble extension of an RP.


End file.
